Its Complicated
by Dbzfan9500
Summary: Trunks is the most knowned bachelor and is the president of capsule corporation.Soon his life is goin upside down when his sister,best friend and his childhood crush come back to help him.But yet again Trunks Vegeta Briefs is in troube and its complicate!
1. Chapter 1 Meet Trunks

Friends to help and more

NOTE:I DO NOT own DB,DBZ or DBGT however I do own the plot to this story

Characters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Marron-23

Trunks-25

Goten-25

Chapter 1 Meet Trunks

TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS shouted Bulma,she once again found her son sleeping at work. Trunks always falls asleep because he's tired and he's not tired from all the work,Its because he parties wayyyyyyyy toooo much. You see trunks is a bachelor sooo...he parties and sleeps with girls then dumps them. Bulma tried to hire a sensible assistant for him but all of them are after trunks too

She was running out of ideas when she got a call. A call that saved Trunks job and more...

Trunks,Trunks! His mother shouted

What wrong mother he asked as he woke up

We have good news and bad news She replied

Ok go with the bad first then good He answered as he sat up and fixed his tie

Well the bad news were loosing lots of money but the good news some friends of our will save the company She answered joyfully

How do you know? He asked

They are geniuses She answered

Ok fine He answered as he switched on his computer

They are arriving tomorrow so be ready and please get to work She shouted as she left his office

He doesn't know what's in store for him tomorrow Bulma thought as she walked over to coffee machine to get some cappuccino

END OF CHAPTER 1

Sorry about 1st chapter being short I promise next chapter will be longer

Plz R and R if you like this story plz wait for the next chapter! 3

Dbzfan9500 xoxoxo


	2. Author's Note

Author Note!

For anybody who's reading this story. I will be changing the plot and the name.

Sooo...Now its gonna be called Its Complicated and its P/T Fic

Plz no Mean comments

Dbzfan9500 xoxoxoxox


	3. Chapter 2 Surprise!

Chapter 2 The Changes

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN DB,DBZ,DBGT however this plot is miney mine!

Characters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Trunks-25

Goten-25

Lets get this chapter goin...

TRUNKS!,his mother was shouting

Yes Mum!,He answered.

I wonder what the hell she wants this time He thought

Your new assistant has arrived She answered As she Finished the phone call

Oh ok Let her in Trunks answered as he Worked on his computer

Ok i'll leave you she exclaimed as she walked out of the office.

He has no idea what's coming next she chuckled . as she walked over to one of her friends and started talking

While back at the office Trunks was still working,that he didn't notice that his new assistant had .

already came in.

Hey Boxer Boy The raven girl exclaimed.

That Caught Trunks Attention

He couldn't Believe What he saw. It was pan, he couldn't believe it

Pan!,What are you doin here Trunks Asked.

Well to work duh She answered.

So you are the new assistant? He asked

Yup Also Goten is the new Vice President And Bra is the boss of the Science Section She answered as she came over to trunks and gave him a big hug

Soo..Speaking of Goten,Bra And you where were you? Trunks asked as he hugged back

WELL IF U CONTACTED US AND CARED YOU WOULD'VE KNOWNED Pan answered Angry

Sorry answered trunks as he signed a paper

I'll tell you where we were. First Me and Bra were in College in America. And my uncle was in a Germany Boy Band.(LOL) She answered

Really? He asked

Aha and believe me when I found that my uncle is in a band and in German one too I puked

Yea Quite creepy He answered

So what's my first assignment She asked excited

Open all the letters over there. He pointed over a huge pile of letters

Ok she answered as she took small pile of letters and started to open them

She looks amazing He thought

She was wearing a Black suit and a white blouse with black 4 inch heels,she paired that with some black tights. Her hair was down and the ends were curled slightly she wore eyeliner,Mascara and Apple Red lipstick

AFTER 25 MINUTES

Done! Pan Exclaimed

Good just in time for lunch Trunks answered

Goodie we can then meet up with Bra and Goten She Answered as she got her lipstick out and put another fresh layer of colour

Yeah,i guess He answered

LUNCHTIME

Bra!,Goten over here! Pan shouted

Coming They answered

Trunks! Goten exclaimed

Yes what is it Mr vice president Trunks answered

Everyone LOLed

They talked about work and plan how to get CC back to Full Power

and then got back to work

End of the Chapter

Dbzfan9500 xoxoxox


	4. Chapter 3 Celebration and more

Chapter 3

NOTE:I DO NOT OWN DB,DBZ,DBGT. But this stories plot is miney mine

Characters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Trunks-25

Goten-15

New Characters

Marron-23

Lets get this chapter into action and thank you sooooo much for the people who are reading this

1 week passed since Pan,Bra and Goten settled in to work in CC and soon the company got back on their feet!

Pan was reaching for the doorknob to get goin gome after 11 hours of work when Trunks stopped her.

Hey Pan were having a Party For the company getting back on their feet tommorow can you make it

Trunks asked her

Sure She answered

Thanks He Exclaimed

AT PAN'S HOME!

As soon as she got home she removed her shoes and pulled her cellphone out

She texted Bra asking if shes going to the party tommorow. Then went to her kitchen and took out some chocolate. She started eating it when she heard her phone ringing she answered

Pan-Pan Speaking

Bra-Hey Pan its me Bra got your message

Pan- soo are you going

Bra-Yes its gonna take place in CC Ballroom ( I made the ballroom in CC anyone who wants to use it in own fiction plz privately send me a message thank you ) Tomorrow On 7:00 You got your dress yet!

Pan-Yeah I thought about it while I got back from workToday , what about you?

Bra-Yeah,Soo wanna come over my place?

Pan-Sure

Bra-We can watch movies and talk

Pan-sure just like old times with trunks and goten

Bra- Yup i'll get the movies you get food

Pan- ok be at yours at 30 mins

Bra- Ok see ya

Pan- Biii

When she finished the call she went to shower and got dressed,she wore a grey tee and some jeans with pumps

She went to the shop and bought some popcorn,coke,fanta,sprite,crisps,Sweets. After that she got back in her car and drove to bra's place

AT BRA'S PLACE

Ok...let me see Bra thought

At the end she picked out Wild ,Glitter,Saw.

She went out to get out the cups , when someone knocked

Come in She shouted as Pan entered

Im here Pan exclaimed

After they got sorted and they're movie was picked out they settled

They picked out Glitter Featuring Mariah Carey

The movies was about music and stuff and Pan like it

After the movie finished,Pan pulled some magazines out and gave some out to bra and they started reading them fro good gossip. They were bought Today also.

OMG! Pan look at this. She was pointing a picture of trunks and a blond bimbo(not marron)

The article was saying "Trunks Briefs Finally in Love"

Lets read more Pan asked

Sure Here this how it goes Bras asked as she read on

"Trunks Briefs Was Seen Holding Hands With Emily Bushwood ( Also I made this character too if you wanna use it plz Send me a message) Outside the Diamond Hotel. ( Made that up also if u wanna use it plz send a message) Holding hands then kissing as they stepped into the black limo.

Do you thinks it's true? Pans asks

Maybe,I don't know as she finished the article

But what gossip did you get? Bra asked

You will never guess! Pan answered

Tell me Bra exclaimed

Well here it goes..Pan exclaimed as she started to read

Britney Spears Was cought Making out with Justin Timberlake After Mtv Awards 2011

Then Pan points a picture

No Way! Bra

Yes Way Pan answered

Soo they got back Bra Asked

The article says that Justin was waiting for britney and just wanted to talk when she kissed him and said she loved him. soo that means he and she are back She answered

Cool Speaking of britney I got Crossroads Featuring Britney Spears Bra Exclaimed

Kk Lets watch it. Pan Exclaimed as she grabbed the bowl that contained Popcorn

2 Hours later...

That was good Bra exclaimed

Yea Pan answered As she looked at her phone

Bra,it was nice to hang but it's time to get goin soo i'll call you tomorrow k? Pan Exclaimed

Sure See ya bi Bra Answered

When Pan got back its was got in her jammies and went to bed

NEXT DAY

Pan woke up at 10:00 and went to get breakfast,she put the heater on so she could get in to bath.

while the water was running she poured some Herbal Salt(I use that)and got her I she got in she started to listen to music. Just then her Ipod Rang,It was Bra She answered

Pan-Hey

Bra-Hey wat you at?

Pan- awkwardly at bath what about you?

Bra-actually Same

Pan-Really? But I guess you aren't listening Music from I tunes?

Bra-actually yes I am

Pan- Wow cool

Bra- yea

Pan- Wanna come over at mine for make overs?

Bra- Yea

Pan-K Be at my place in 1:00

Bra- Kk

Pan- oh and dont forget the movies from yesterday

Bra- sure thing

Pan- ok see ya

With that Pan relaxed Till 12:30

When she got out she put Rose scented Body lotion all over her body.

And red Short shirt and red bellybutton shirt which showed off her piercing its was a butterfly

She was getting her make up out when she heard a knock

Come in She shouted

Im here! Bra shouted as she took her shoes off and went upstairs to Pan's room

Hey Bra! Pan exclaimed as she chugged her BFF!

So I see you still have your butterfly? Bra asked

Yup Do you have your Star? Pan Asked

Yea Bra answered as she pulled her shirt up to show her piercing

Cool so lets get ready did get your dress Pan asked

Yeah Bra answered

Ok lets get the make overs done then we can watch the movies and go Pan Exclaimed

AFTER MAKEOVERS

Wow we look great let's watch movies Bra exclaimed

Yea Pan Answered as she put on Wild Child

Just then Pan got a call it was trunks

Trunks-Hey pan the limos are coming to pick you up at 5:50

Pan- Ok but cancel Bra's limo cause shes with me

Trunks- Ok

Pan- Ok biii

AT 6:50

Bra lets go the limo has arrived Pan shouted

Coming Bra answered as she walked out

AT THE PARTY

When they arrived the party had already begun

Pan Walked over to Trunks

Hey She Exclaimed

Hey you look great

Thanks She answered

She wore a Red sequin dress With 1 sleeve,she wore red eyeshadow,mascara ,eyeliner and red lipstick she also paired that with 4 inch red heels,she had her hair curled with red droplet diamond earrings

On the other side of the room Bra came over to goten

Hey goten Bra asked

Hey,you look good tonight he answered

Why thank you she Exclaimed

She wore a dark pink strapless bodycon with Black belt. She wore Baby Pink Eyeshadow and Light Red Lipgloss,Mascara,Eyeliner . For the shoes she had 5 inch Purple Heels. Her hair was in a tight bun and had some hair coming out ,she had pink droplet earrings.

BACK WITH TRUNKS AND PAN

This ballroom is beautiful Pan exclaimed

Yeah it opened only this year, I designed it along with mum Trunks Answered

Just then a slow dance came on...

Wanna Dance? Trunks Asked

Yea Answered Pan

They walked over to the ballroom's dancefloor and started dancing.

Pan's POV

It was amazing,this is what I wanted my whole life.

My long time crush Trunks asked me to dance with him.

Ever Since Me,Gramps and Him Went to find Back dragon balls

Till now, I knew inside my heart that I had crush on him

He is a real Gentlemen,I don't even care what newspapers or magazines write about him

Trunk's POV

She has the most amazing Figure in this whole world

She is Something big,that I cant loose and if I do

I don't what would happen to me.

Right now all I want to do is keep dancing with her

We had soo much Fun times together with goku when we were looking for the black star dragon balls

The song eventually Ended...

Thanks for the dance Trunks Exclaimed

No Problem,you're quite good dancer Pan answered

Thanks Trunks Answered

Just then Bulma came on the stage

Can I get your attention please? Bulma Asked

When everyone were settled and payed attention,she began...

Last week CC had been under deep troubles but tonight we are celebrating that CC is back on their feet. Our president will announce then names that helped. She finished as she stepped down and Trunks Stepped up with an envelope.

"There is especially 3 people we want to thank tonight and that's our Vice President, Goten Son

My dear Sister Bra Who's in charge of Science department and last but not least my own personal assistant Pan Son." Trunks Then called more names...

After he finished he stepped down and went over to the drink stall and got himself a champagne

Boo! A voice shouted behind him

It was Pan

Hey,What Up? He asked

Your Speech was good She answered

Thanks He answered

Want Champagne? He asked

Sure She asked

BACK WITH BRA AND GOTEN

Goten, I'll be right back Bra Exclaimed

Ok Goten answered

BACK AT PAN AND TRUNKS

Hey Bro and Pan what up? Bra asked as she came forward to them

Nothing how are you? Trunks answered

Not much,but can I grab pan for a moment Bra asked

Sure Trunks Answered

Ok thanks,pan let's go outside Bra Exclaimed as she grabbed Pan's Hand

OUTSIDE

What 's wrong Bra. Pan asked

Pan,you have to be honest with me do you think goten and I be good couple? Bra Asked

Of course you are, I remember the looks you gave each other when we were younger Pan Answered

Oh thank you Lets go inside now Bra Answered

Nah I'll Stay here Pan Exclaimed

Okk bii Bra Answered and then disappeared

INSIDE

So where is pan? Trunks asked

She's outside Bra Answered as walked to Goten direction

Ok,Thanks Trunks Answered as he walked to the door that led outside

OUTSIDE

Pan was just finishing a call when trunks came out

Oh didn't see you there Pan Exclaimed

Thats ok Trunks Answered as he sat next to her

Suddenly the wind came swishing and some Pan's Hair blowed in her face. Trunks removed it all but before she could thank him, she felt his lips clashed against hers

It was like a Volcano and Tornado Clashed together.

The kiss lasted 10 good minutes. But it didn't end because they needed air, someone interrupted them. Here's what happened

They were Kissing when a voice interrupted.

Trunksie I thought u were supposted to be dating me Marron's voice was heard at the end of the street

They suddenly broke apart

Marron? Pan asked

yes that me and why are you kissing my boyfriend? Marron asked as she crossed the street

Im not he kissed me first and is he your boyfriend? Pan asked

yes She answered

Actually No I was gonna break up with you today Trunks answered

Just then Pan remembered somethin that made pan hurt

_Flashback_

_Pan was 16 when Brandon Kissed her and they been goin out and one night they were in a park sitting and kissing just then Leanne her rival and most popular girl came up to them and sayd hey Brandy Wat are you doin with this trampy come with me ofcourse he said no,but after few days he started to abandon pan and take leanne instead pan to parties and right after week he dumped pan._

Back to real life...

Pan had no choice but run she didn't want to suffer again...

I gotta go Pan said as her eyes filled with tears and before anyone could say anything she took off

AT PAN'S HOUSE

She cried and cried and cried until she fell asleep...

End of the chapter!

Dbzfan9500 xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 4 A new Pan Plus More

Chapter 4

Note:I DO NOT OWN DB,DBZ,DBGT

Characters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Marron-23

Trunks-25

Goten-25

A very big thank you to MRMenaMRM For reviewing.

But let's get cracking to the new chapter...

NEXT DAY AFTER THE PARTY

Where did pan go? Trunks wondered as he loged in to his computer

The morning after the party trunks called pan zillion times but she never answered. just then he could hear her voice.

Finally he thought

When she came in,Trunks didn't even believe what was he seeing. Pan was wearing a blue suit but not with trousers but with a skirt and a really short one too. she wasn't wearing tights which showed her well tanned legs .Her shirt was unbuttoned which showed plenty of cleavage. She wore her hair down with some blue diamond earrings. Her make up was what shocked him the most,She wore Blue Eyeshadow black eyeliner black Mascara and 5 layers of Red lipstick plus some gloss was on. Her nails were painted the shade of her lipstick

She looked soo good he thought

Hey Pan Trunks Exclaimed

Hey She answered as she flipped her phone and rang Bra

AT BRA'S OFFICE

She was kissing with goten when she got a call

Hold a sec I got a call Bra Exclaimed

Ok Goten answered

She picked it up.

Bra-Bra speaking

Pan-it's me

Bra-Hi pan whats sup?

Pan-Not much do you wanna go shopping after work?

Bra-sure meet me at the carpark at 6:25

Pan-ok bii

Then she hunged up

Where were we? Bra asked as she came closer to goten

BACK AT TRUNKS AND PAN!

Trunks couldn't believe it pan was goin shopping!

Pan are ok? Trunks asked her concerned

Yea im my best actually She answered

Um...Pan I have to ask you somethin Trunks asked

Go ahead She answered

Well...i think im in love with you! He answered

Pan's heartbeat started beating 10x faster. she knew this would happen.

Trunks...um..i...i..All she could say

But all trunks did is coming over to her and clashed his lips against hers!

The electricity that they felt outside the party just few days ago seen to be getting back on pan.

And slowly she was falling for him.

The next few days went fast as trunks and pan got closer each minute.

But Pan knew her love life wouldn't last long as she sensed something strange. And it happened,one peaceful evening in CC were Pan and Trunks were cuddled in his desk. Just then she could feel a certain ki approaching them. And out of nowhere came out Marron.

Marron? Pan asked

What the hell?Trunks why are with that tramp?i thought you were supposed to be hanging with your girlfriend? Marron shouted

Wait a minute...Trunks please tell me you already broke up with her?Pan asked,She just prayed to herself that his answer would be yes.

Well...um...no Trunks answered

Just then pan realised how this story is matching with her past. Just then her eyes got wet and she ran out,once again.

This time she didn't care if he apologised,she needed to get away from here.

Just then she bumped into someone.

Im soo sorry Pan exclaimed

Its ok The gorgeous blonde Answered

What's your name? He asked

Pan! She answered

Soo..you're the president's assistant? He asked

Yes I am She answered

Btw my name is Liam I work with Bra im her assistant

That's nice She answered

What happened it looks you've been crying? He asked Concerned

Long Story She answered

Oh ok, Wanna go for a cofee? I know a really nice spot He asked

Sure why not! She answered as they walked.

She Didn't notice that Trunks eyewitnessed the whole scene

With the shock in his face

WITH LIAM AND PAN!

soo..How is bra? Pan asked as they walked through the streets

Well she's been flirting with Goten Son Lately Liam answered

Really? I never knew my friend would be into my uncle She answered

Goten is your uncle?He asked

Yup and bra is my friend basically sister She answered

They talked lot more just then they reached a small cofee shop. It was called Quick Cofee( I know the name is weird but let's get to the story)

Soon after Cofee he Walked her home,they also exchanged numbers!

Well I had a good time She Exclaimed as they neared her home

Me too see you tomorrow at work He replied

Yeah see ya She answered as she stepped in her house and closed the door

She checked her messages they're were 12 of them and all of then were from trunks!

She just deleted them , then went to relaxing bath.

END OF THE CHAPTER...

Hey guys!i have news! when I have wrote up to 12 chapters of " It's Complicated"

im starting a new Fic. Don't worry i'll keep writing more of " It's Complicated".

I'll give you a sneak peak by telling you the name. Sooo..the name is... (DRUMROLL)...!The sad ending! and yes it will have sad ending. but hey there's a

sequel to it. the sequel will patch up things I promise! But you have to read and find out why

there's a sad ending at the 1st place!

Dbzfan9500 xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 5 Pan's wedding and Slight Lemon

Chapter 5

NOTE:I DO NOT OWN DB,DBZ,DBGT

Characters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Marron-23

Trunks-25

Goten-25

Let's get this chapter running...

**1 MONTH PASSED SINCE PAN AND LIAM WENT TO THE COFEE SHOP,SINCE THAT TIME THEY'VE GOT PRETTY STAYED SINGLE FOR THAT MONTH.**

**GOTEN AND BRA SECRETLY STARTED WAS A BORE AND HOPELESS FOR TRUNKS,BUT WHEN HE GOT A CERTAIN INVATATION FROM SOMEONE HIS LIFE TURNED MYSERY AND 'S SEE WHY...**

He woke up by the postman knocking on his window...

Comin he said

Here's your 4 letters Mr briefs,have a good day and off with that the postman left

The 3 letters were from companies,but the last one was from Pan and Liam. When he opened it and read it he felt like someone pulled his heart out .The invitation was to Pan's and Liam's Wedding in 3 weeks time. It sayd...

_Dear,Mr Brief_

_you are invited to Pan Sons and Liam Kindles Wedding_

_In July 10__th__ in Satan City Beach From 10:00 To 7:30_

_Position:Best Man._

_If you want to you can bring a date_

_Hope you're coming_

_Signed _Pan Son Liam Kindle

Damn! He shouted he nearly turned SSJ4

Well i'll get ready and call up goten and ask about it He thought to himself

After he got ready ,he called up goten here's how the call went

Goten- Goten speaking

Trunks- Hey Goten it's me Trunks

Goten-Hey bro wats sup?

Trunks- Did you get the invitation to pan's wedding?

Goten-Yeah you?

Trunks-Yeah,can't believe she's getting married

Goten-yea and plus to that dickhead

Trunks-you hate him?

Goten-Yeah,cause he tried to flirt with Bra

Trunks-Really?

Goten-Yup

Trunks-Why do you care?

Goten-Trunks? I fancied your sister for my whole childhood , you same with pan

Trunks- Yes I know but I still can't believe she's getting married

Goten-Well dude you should move on,maybe start some relationship with Marron

Trunks- Maybe,I'll think about it

Goten-Ok dude I got to go bii

Trunks- bii see ya

Trunks then flew over to her Mother's and Father's Home and trained with his father.

He find out that they also got the invitation and are very happy,well bulma is but vegeta doesn't care.

After that he flew over to Gohan and Videl and congratulated them.

Then he returned home...

WITH PAN AND LIAM

They were kissing and making out...

Liam?Pan asked

Yes Darling what is it? He asked

Well...do you think the people will come? She asked with a worries look on her face

Oh if they love you they will He answered as he started to kiss her and removed her top

You're right She answered as started to unbuckle his belt

And then they started to make out...

BRA AND GOTEN

They were making out too...

Just then Bra stopped and gave him a worried face

what's wrong bra he asked concerned

Its just I don't want pan to get married to liam in 3 weeks I want her to be with my brother She answered as she leaned against him

That's what I want too but it's Pan's decision He answered as he kissed her forehead

Yeah I know and we are the only people know that she's making a wrong turn She answered and sat up and began to walk out , only to be dragged back by strong arms.

Oh were not finished yet he exclaimed as he kissed her and laid her back on the bed were they made more love

TRUNKS AT HOME...

When he got home,he sat down and watched T.V,suddenly Marron came out wearing a sexy striper outfit.

Trunks!,i thought i'll cheer up with some spiritual dancing as she began dancing.

Maybe I should forget about pan and move on with my life? yes that's what i'll do and begin a serious relationship with Marron He thought

He rose from his seat and walked forwards to marron and gave her a passionate kiss and and took her upstairs bride style...

When they got there She removed more clothing and Bra and panties were the only thing she got on now.

Come here He purred

she came closer and they soon kissed,then she removed his pants,shirt till he was as naked as her!

Calm down tiger,She Exclaimed

Can't when a sexy lady like you is by my side He answered as he got closer and removed her bra.

WITH PAN AND LIAM

They just finished showering and now they were downstairs In soon to be their home.

Hon,could you pass me a spoon please she asked as she opened her yoghurt.

Sure Honey Pie He answered as he passed her the utensil.

Thank you She answered as she began eating the yoghurt

BACK AT TRUNKS AND MARRON

After their Hot and Steamy make out they both showered together and went to eat something

Trunks Sweetie Pan I be your date to Pan's Wedding? She asked

Yes you can My Sweet cherry He answered as he pressed some numbers on his phone and ordered pizzas for him and marron!

WITH GOTEN AND BRA...

They were still kissing...until they both could sense a powerful power coming over to their side.

Who could it be? Bra asked

Um...i think it's Pan Goten answered

Ok let's see She answered as she looked through the window.

Yup it's her She Exclaimed...

When Pan Landed she was alone.

Hey guys She Exclaimed

Hey Pan How are you? they both asked

Im doin great but how are you? She answered

Bra we need to talk for a min Pan asked

Sure She answered as they flew off...

They stopped and landed.

Ok wat's up? Bra asked

Pan eyes got a wet and she started to cry!

Pan? Tell me! Is it the wedding? Bra asked

Yes bra it's not I don't want to get married I do but it just.. She broke down again

Its ok im here everything will be alright just tell me Bra asked

Well everytime we kiss and touch it always reminds of your brother bra! The probem is that I can't get him out of my head Pan Broke down once again

Oh Pan..right now I can't do anything Bra answered

But I know a person who can She jumped up

Pan the only person you should tell and talk is your mum. She answered

Ok thanks bra you're greatest She answered as she flew off...

END OF THE CHAPTER!

What do you think?

Dbzfan9500 xoxoxoxo


	7. Chapter 6 POV'S

Chapter 6

NOTE:I DO NOT OWN DB,DBZ,DBGT

Characters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Marron-23

Trunks-25

Goten-25

Guys this is a really short chapter just POVS of Pan,Trunks,Bra,Marron

_Pan's POV_

_I Can't believe im still in love with him,i guess he's something special._

_I wonder what he's doin right now_ ,_i miss him already and it only passed a month_

_Pan Son Chill you'll go to your mother and she'll help you_

_Trunk's POV_

_I had fun with Marron but I can't stop thinking about Pan,she's something better than Marron_

_I know that but she's marrying Liam.i must stop thinking about here goes out pizzas _

_Bra's POV_

_what pan expressed was incredibly hard to imagine living_ , _if only trunks knew it_

_all I want is peace in earth ,friends all happy and my boyfriend beside me!_

_I must talk to trunks I must!_

_Marron POV_

_Trunks was on fire, I think he likes me! Well that's good. I don't want him near pan cause she only push him farther away from me. Life is getting better for me._

**That's all for now! Bii **

**Dbzfan9500 xoxoxo btw next chapter is to come out tommorow**


	8. Chapter 7 WHAT?

Chapter 7

NOTE:I DO NOT OWN DB,DBZ,DBGT

Characters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Marron-23

Trunks-25

Goten-25

Let's get get this chapter running...

Atlast Pan reached her parents house, softly she landed down. She knocked and her mother answered.

Pan sweety,how are you? Videl exclaimed

Im fine mother,how are you? She answered

Im doing my best Videl answered as Pan entered the house and Videl closed the door.

Want some tea? She asked

No thank you answered as she sat on the couch in the living room.

Mum,i want to ask you somethin? She exclaimed

Yes go ahead darling Videl answered as she sat down beside Pan.

Mum,i can't forget trunks even if im marrying Liam. She blurted out.

Honey,it means your heart belongs to trunks and he's the man you love She answered

Really? She asked

Yes, it was like me and your father,i was dating sharpener when he joined the school and the 1st day I knew there's something special in him. She answered

Really? She Exclaimed

Yes,but when your father started teaching me flying that was next step and then I knew I was in love with him..she answered

What happened next She asked

Well over the time we got closer,and of course I dumped sharpener. Because I knew I wouldn't last with him.

Wow! She answered

Speaking of your Father and me,we have news that only you me and your father will know. She exclaimed

Ok tell me I won't spill She answered

Well Pan Son You're having a sister Videl answered

WHAT? She answered

You mean you're pregnant? She answered

Yes She answered

OMG IM HAVING A SISTER Pan exclaimed

Pan calm down as I told you you,me and your father are the only people that know. Videl Answered

ok mother she answered

Now pan for your problem the only thing you can do is cancel the wedding and go to trunks and tell him your feelings! Videl answered

Thanks mum Pan answered as she flew out

WITH LIAM...

He was working on some documents for the wedding when pan arrived

Hey hun What's wrong he asked

Um..Liam I can't marry you She said as she slipped the ring off and picked up some wedding documents and ripped them apart!

WHAT? He answered

I can't marry cause I find out I love someone else im really sorry She answered as flew out and went to Trunk's house direction...

END OF THE CHAPTER

I know it's not my longest chapter,but I wanted to get it out soo you people get to read it!

Dbzfan9500 xoxooxox


	9. Chapter 8 Crying a river!

Chapter 8

NOTE:I DO NOT OWN DB,DBZ,DBGT.

Characters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Marron-23

Trunks-25

Goten-25

Last chapter did have a surprise? Well..here's chapter 8...PS: its quite short but I promise you

Chapter 10 wil be longer,yes which means 8 and 9 will be quite short! SORRY!

She flew down and knocked on the door,she could sense that trunks isn't at home it soo she took off to CC.

When she got there she took the elevator to calm down,when it stopped she stepped out fixed her clothes and went the direction of his office. She was a bit excited of seeing him again when she opened the door she opened her mouth to say something but when she saw Marron sitting on top of Trunks making out she closed it. She could feel her eyes getting wetter.

**PAN'S POV**

**When I saw marron and trunks I couldn't believe it,it was just like my past, my nightmare and it WILL haunt me for life and I would never forget it.**

Pan wait Trunks Exclaimed

Trunks, Marron Will be your new assistant cause im quitting she said as she left CC. She Exclaimed

and took off. When she reached her house she cried and cried after 2 hours of crying she stood up and took a bath.

After the bath she called Bra.

Pan-Hey bra it's me

Bra-Hey Pan

Pan-How are you?

Bra-Um...well Goten propose to me today

Pan-Really that's soo sweet

Bra-Yeah but how are you

Pan-Bad, I talked with my mother she said to cancel the wedding and tell my feelings for your brother but when I got to him.i cought him making out with marron soo I quit job

Bra-Aww poor you want me to come over

Pan- yeah

Bra-ok i'll be there in 10mins

Pan-thanks bra your the best

Bra-no probs

Pan-ok see ya then

Bra-yeah bii

**Hang up!**

When she hot their they watched a romantic movie and talked till 3:00 in the morning..

END OF THE CHAPTER!


	10. Chapter 9 Pan's New Life

Chapter 9

NOTE:I DO NOT OWN DB,DBZ,DBGT OR ANY OF THE SONGS I USE IN THIS FICTION!

Characters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Marron-23

Trunks-25

Goten-25

Ok are you ready? 3,2,1...ACTION

**IT PASSED 2 WEEKS SINCE PAN FOUND TRUNKS AND MARRON SMOOCHING **

**LET'S TAKE A LOOK WHAT THEY ARE UP TO!**

Since Pan Quit Trunks Made Marron as he's assistant .Pan on other side Signed into a record deal and is writing her 1st album. Goten and Bra are Planning they're Wedding. Oh and Liam is working in a chinese restaurant ( LOL).

Trunks got back home he went to the living room and turned the T.V

_Abcdefg... -T.V reporters speaking_

_Today was another hit for Pan Son for her 1st Album Breathe. Also this weekend she's Turning 21 Happy Birthday to you!Don't Switch off your T.V's cause Pan Son interview is coming next._

Trunks mouth dropped when he saw pan on the screen.

_Hello and Welcome To Celeb Talk(i made that up)_

_With Me Rukia and Your Celeb Pan Son_

_***Lot's of screams could be heard when pans name was called***_

_Rukia-Soo..Pan are you in Relationship?_

_Pan-No,im just focusing on music and friends._

_Rukia-Ah,cool where do you record?_

_Pan-Well at House,My best friends Bra briefs house and the studio ofcourse_

_Rukia- What Record Signed You?_

_Pan-LaFace_

_Rukia-Are you touring?_

_Pan-yes im touring after I release Breathe _

_Rukia-What's your fave track of Breathe?_

_Pan-Um...Me against the music_

_Rukia-Great _

_Pan-yeah _

_Rukia-How are you celebrating your 20th Birthday?_

_Pan-Well mu friends family few VIP'S not much_

_Rukia-i love that_

_Pan-Yeah but after that me my best friend and others will go clubbing_

_Rukia-fantastic_

_Pan-yes_

_Rukia-Thankyou,Give a cheer for Pan_

_EVERYONE CHEERS_

After Trunks watched the whole interview he was shocked,he quicky went on his computer and went online to order tickets to Show performance to CC he clicked Perfomances

Pan was on.!

Damn! He cursed

Stop Cursing Brat A voice behind him exclaimed

Father? He asked

Yea Yea Vegeta answered as he stepped out of the shadows

What's wrong did mum die or something He asked

NO! stupid brat kakarotts grandbrat and you are mated He answered as he flew out

WHAT? He answered

WITH PAN...

Hey bra let's go to your mum's and dad's place for recording Pan exclaimed

Yea sure She answered

when they arrived Bulma gave the capsule to the stage,they went to the living room an place it there an got the equipment out

What are we recording Pan? Bra asked

Breathe on me She answered

Ok let's do it She answered and they started recording

WITH TRUNKS...

I'll go to mum talk to her about the thought

When he arrive he could hear music

It's so hot in here

Oh, it's so hot, and I need some air.  
>And boy, don't stop 'cause I'm halfway there<br>It's not complicated, we're just syncopated  
>We can read each other's minds.<br>One love united  
>Two bodies synchronising<br>Don't even need to touch me  
>Baby, just<p>

Breathe on me, yeah, oh  
>Baby just, breathe on me<br>We don't need to touch, just  
>Breathe, oh, yeah <p>

I wonder what is it He thought

He went in an got a sneaked in to the living room,when he found out that pan records here he was shocked soo he went back to kitchen an pretended to arrive.

WITH THE GIRLS

ok let's record Slave 4 u now Pan answered as she sensed trunks coming in an sitting and waiting for them to start.

I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
>And I need to do what I feel like doing.<br>So let me go and just listen. 

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
>Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.<p>

Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
>Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.<p>

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
>Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)<br>Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)

I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
>But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.<p>

What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
>All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.<p>

I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
>I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.<p>

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,

(I just wanna dance next to you)  
>To another time and place.<br>Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
>(Are you ready)<br>Leaving behind my name, my age.  
>(Lets go)<p>

(Like that)  
>(You like it)<br>(Now watch me)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
>Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)<br>Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
>(Panting)<p>

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
>(I just can't help myself)<br>I really wanna do what you want me to.  
>(I just feel I let myself go)<p>

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
>(Wanna see you move)<br>I really wanna do what you want me to.  
>(Uh Uh Uh)<p>

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
>(I just wanna dance next to you)<br>To another time and place.  
>Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,<br>(Are you ready)  
>Leaving behind my name, my age.<p>

I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
>I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)<br>I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
>Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)<br>Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
>(Panting)<p>

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
>Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)<br>Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
>(Panting)<p>

I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)  
>I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.<br>I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
>I'm not trying to hide it. <p>

An were done Bra exclaimed

Yes Pan exclaimed as she Went in the kitchen and got herself a drink

Meanwhile the girls were talking and stuff trunks just sat their mesmorize by pan's voice

Ok Bra we packed im off to dance practise for CC awards the shooting the video for Slave 4 u Pan answered

K By ,Im off to Gotens place and we are finishing the last touches for the wedding then goin to watch a answered

Both girls went different direction and soon pan couls feel a energy of the lavender man coming near.. When he did she used her instant transmission to Get to the studio fast...

END OF THE CHAPTER


	11. Chapter 10 Bra's Wedding

Chapter 10!

Characters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Marron-23

Goten-25

Trunks-25 ( ) -Im blabing my mouth!

I DO NOT OWN DB,DBZ,DBGT.

I am sooooooo sorry that I didn't write in ages. I had sooooo much work in school! But hey im here and im here to make you happy! 3 sooo wat are we waiting for let's GOOO!

Pan! Videl shouted

Coming mum Pan answered as she went downstairs.

Today was Bra's and Goten's Wedding and Pan was the Bridesmaid!

She wore a light pink silk dress with a a bow at the back,she had her hair curled,she had some blush ,clear lipgloss and light pink eyeshadow she paired that with 2 inch heels.

Im ready Pan Exclaimed

Good let's get goin Answered Videl

She wore a Red silk dress that went up to her hair was up in a bun,she had red lipstick with Some blush and red eyeshadow her shoes were red and were also 2 inch just like pan's.

When they arrived there everyone were rushing about pan slipped upstairs and went in bra's room while Videl went to see Bulma.

PAN+BRA!

Hey Bra! Pan exclaimed

Pan! Im sooo glad your here! Bra answered as she hugged pan.

No prob Bra im here for you remember this is your moment she answered and she hugged back.

Yes I know do you like the dress! Bra answered

I love it Pan answered

Bra wore a very simple dress,the top was strapless the bottom was long and hair was up in a bun and some hair stuck out, her make up was wore Light pink eyeshadow,mascara ,Pink Gloss and a little blush her shoes were white and were 4 inch heels.

Thanks Pan your the BEST friend in the whole universe Bra answered

Thanks bra I'll downstairs to see how more time we have till the ceremony Pan answered

Ok see ya Bra Exclaimed

when pan came downstairs she met up with a person she didn't want to...TRUNKS!

Pan hey pan I need to talk to you! Trunks Exclaimed

Trunks,i don't have anything to talk to you Pan answered as she walked to bulma and her mothers direction!

Hey Bulma and Mum When is the wedding ceremony? Pan asked

In 10 minutes Pan Bulma answered

Thankyou Bulma Pan answered as she went Outside to see where the ceremony will take place.

It was Amazing,There was 3 fountains Lot's Of red,white and yellow roses.

AFTER 10 MINS

When everyone gathered up outside the ceremony began! Pan was the Bridesmaid Trunks was the Bestman.

(I can't the describe the wedding but you know how it goes )

After The wows the wedding ceremony ended and people took pictures and began to party

Pan however was inside bra's room balcon looking at everyone

Were's Pan Bra asked

I don't know I'll go find her Goten answered as he kissed her and went inside

When goten found her,he was really surprised.

Panny what's wrong why aren't you downstairs?

Im gonna miss her uncle you took her away Pan answered

I know pan but I love her Goten answered

Yes I know that that means we go and party she answered happily and hugged him and went downstairs with goten following her.

Pan where were you Bra exclaimed

Just Having a break from the bloody noise! She answered

Ok come on my Bridesmaid And Bestman have to dance together Bra answred

No! im NOT dancing to your brother Pan answered

Please! Bra Begged

Fine but only for you Pan answered

Yay remember im dancing with goten too! Bra answered

You mean you goten me and Trunks dance only? Pan asked

Yes Bra answered

Oh Man Pan answered as she went to get ready for dancing

Pan changed in to more flowy dress,it was light blue

Bra changed into White Flowy dress also

When they stepped in to the dancefloor

Let's get loud, let's get loud

When Pan heard that song she absulutely remembered that she danced that with bra when they were she could exit the dancefloor bra pulled her inside and now they were dancing along the boys.

Turn the music up, let's do it  
>C'mon people let's get loud<br>Let's get loud  
>Turn the music up to hear that sound<br>Let's get loud, let's get loud  
>Ain't nobody gotta tell ya<br>What you gotta do

If you wanna live your life  
>Live it all the way and don't you waste it<br>Every feelin' every beat  
>Can be so very sweet you gotta taste it<br>You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
>You gotta prove it<br>You gotta mean what you say  
>Life's a party, make it hot<br>Dance don't ever stop, whatever rhythm  
>Every minute, every day<br>Take them all the way you gotta live 'em ('cause I'm going to live my life)  
>You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way<br>You gotta prove it  
>You gotta mean what you say<br>You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
>You gotta prove it<br>You gotta mean what you say

_[Chorus:]_  
>Let's get loud, let's get loud<br>Turn the music up to hear that sound  
>Let's get loud, let's get loud<br>Ain't nobody gotta tell you  
>What you gotta do<p>

_[Break]_  
>Life is meant to be big fun<br>You're not hurtin' anyone  
>Nobody loses<br>Let the music make you free  
>Be what you wanna be<br>Make no excuses  
>You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way<br>To gotta prove it  
>You gotta mean what you say<br>You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
>You gotta prove it<br>You gotta mean what you say

_[Chorus x2]_

When the song finished the 4 bowed down and sat down and took a sip of wine.

Bra! That's the song we danced when we were 9 Pan answered

Yeah that's why I wanted to dance it Bra answered

Pan you have great skills Bulma interrupted them

Thank You Bulma Pan answered

After that there were more dancing and more talking and taking pictures and then the party ended

Pan left and went and Gohan went to their home.

Trunks and Marron went Home.

Goten,Bra, stayed at capsule corporation

Vegeta and Bulma went to Goku and Chichi's to let newly weds to have their wedding night!

END OF CHAPTER!


	12. Chapter 11 The CC Awards

Chapter 11

Note:I DO NOT OWN DB DBZ DBGT OR ANY SONGS IM USING IN THIS CHAPTER!

Characters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Marron-23

Goten-25

Trunks-25

I have good news to all my lovely fans

A)Chapter 11,12 Will be released On the same day which means more reading yayaya!

B)11,12 Of (IC)It's Complicated. im intruducing a new Fan Fiction About Trunks and Pan And Bra and Goten which was mentioned in Chapter 4 of (IC) It's Complicated

C)Don't Worry I will be Continuing IC!

Now with the chapter! :)

Next Day Goten and Bra went to their honeymoon in Bora

Pan Flew to new york to Shoot her new perfumes commercial

Trunks And Marron Spent Quality time together which Trunks didn't enjoy at all

And the rest of the gangs life was regular.

Right after 2 weeks passed since Bra+Gotens wedding and This Weekend The CC Awards Are Going to be Airing the TV's For the people To watch!

NO! I said it have purple,pink,orange,green and blue spotlights not white understood? Bulma Screamed at the phone

After she finished the Call she started to fill the water in the bathroom soo she could take a bath and relax.

It was Thursday and the CC awards were on Saturday,She was Excited and Worried at the same time.

TRUNKS+MARRON

Trunks Living with marron made his life only 1 thing and that's DEATH!

He did Really wanted pan back. Right now he was in the living room Pretending watching T.V while really dreaming about how he was dancing with pan at bra's Wedding 2 weeks ago.

PAN

Pan had soo much ,Recording songs,Photoshoots,Commercials and most annoying PAPARAZZIS! She lately worked on Her Performance in CC awards,Her 1st Perfume (It's Called Secret Desire PS I dunno if it's real or not) and her Breathe Tour which she had so much praise for.

**SATURDAY!**

Bulma Woke up 6:00 In the Morning Waking up Vegeta ( Yes he's coming too )

she called everyone to make sure everything is in place

**Later in the day...**

It was 2 hours Before the Show started and Pan had already arrived to practise The song and make sure all the dancers are in.

**AFTER 2 HOURS**

All the people were now on the red carpet where the flashes never stopped/

Bulma Elegantly Stepped out of the limo Wearing a A Black One Sleeve Dress in Glitter With Black 4 inch Heels She also had a black Glitter Clutch She Looked Fab. Beside her was vegeta who was wearing a black tux and black shoes.

Next Was Trunks and Marron ,she Was Wearing a Pink Sweetheart Sequin Dress With 4 inch Pink Heels While Trunks Wore a white tux with white shoes. Cameras went Mad as They came on.

But the crowd went crazy when Pan Stepped out wearing Purple Sequin Dress With Long Sleeves

and Purple Glitter 5 inch heels as Bulma she also got a clutch except it was gave the camera's A smile and pose any man would kill for!

More Celebrities Came in and out and soon the Show started!

The show was introduced by Bulma's speech and Beyonce's Performance ( Let's Pretend the celebrities In our world exist in Dbz World ) Then the 1st Award Contenders Were Called out!

Soo the Best Music Video Goes to...

PAN SON!

The Crowd Clapped and were Happy

Pan Came to the stage and was awarded with a statue That looked like capsule corporation Logo and awards name below and who won it!

This what she was asked for a speech!

_I am soo proud of me and my fans even I only started music this year the fans I made were extreme supportive and my video Crazy which won this award was so much fun to make and I really thank all my dancers to make this big and once again thank you my fans._

She Gave a Air Kiss and stepped down and went to her seat.

The Show went on and after another 5 awards ( which 2 pan won ) Her Performance was next

She came out wearing Red Bodycon Dress With Strappy Neck and Red 3 Inch Heels

Do it, do it  
>You do it, do it<p>

You're doin' it well she sang as she stepped forward as her dancers splitting in 2 sides beside her ready to start dancing

Here's the thing  
>I was minding my own business doin' what I do<br>I wasn't trying to look for anything  
>All of a sudden couldn't take my eyes off you<br>I didn't even know if you could tell  
>That you had me in a daze sayin' 'What the hell'<br>Here's my name, number baby just hit my cell  
>Loving everything you do 'cause you do it well<br>Don't know what you got me thinkin'

As she sang on the dancers started Their routine, soon Pan joins in while singing the chorus.

You ain't even trying to play me boy  
>'Cause you're so good, and you're so fine<br>Got me sayin' crazy things, listen  
>I ain't ever met a man like that (No)<br>I ain't ever fell so far, so fast (No)  
>You can turn me on, throw me off track<br>Boy you do it, do it  
>You do it, do it<br>You're doin' it well  
>I ain't ever met a man like that (No)<br>I ain't ever fell so far, so fast (No)  
>You can turn me on, throw me off track<br>Boy you do it, do it  
>You do it, do it<br>You're doin' it well

Oh, yeah... hey

As she continued

Let me tell you how it's gonna go  
>You and me, gonna need a little privacy<br>I don't wanna do the dance, no do-si-do  
>I need a one woman man 7 days a week<br>Quit trying to play it cool boy make your move  
>I told you how it is, nothin' to lose<br>You been staring over here all night for free  
>And I ain't takin' no cash or credit, just a guarantee<br>There ain't nobody else but me boy

You ain't even trying to play me boy  
>'Cause you're so good, and you're so fine<br>Got me sayin' crazy things, listen  
>I ain't ever met a man like that (No)<br>I ain't ever fell so far, so fast (No)  
>You can turn me on, throw me off track<br>Boy you do it, do it  
>You do it, do it<br>You're doin' it well  
>I ain't ever met a man like that (No)<br>I ain't ever fell so far, so fast (No)  
>You can turn me on, throw me off track<br>Boy you do it, do it  
>You do it, do it<br>You're doin' it well

Oh, yeah... hey

Soon she Dissapeared and Came back by The Dancers Carrying her She now wore a Tight Hot Pink Mini Dress and no shoes but bracelets on her feet instead .

She continued singing

Baby not lookin' for false pretenses  
>I think you just shocked me to my senses<br>Everything that you do feels right  
>Do it, do it<br>Do it, do it all night

I ain't ever met a man like that (No)  
>I ain't ever fell so far, so fast (No)<br>You can turn me on, throw me off track  
>'Cause you do it, do it<br>You do it, do it  
>You're doin' it well<br>At this time the boys slowly put her to the ground were she started a new routine with girl dancers who wore a exactly the same dress except it was blue

I ain't ever met a man like that (No)  
>I ain't ever fell so far, so fast (No)<br>You can turn me on, throw me off track  
>Boy you do it, do it<br>You do it, do it  
>You're doin' it well<p>

I ain't ever met a man like that (No) (Like that)  
>I ain't ever fell so far, so fast (No) (Like that)<br>You can turn me on, throw me off track  
>Boy you do it, do it<br>You do it, do it  
>You're doin' it well<p>

Before the last Part the Glitter Came down like rain and once again pans outfit changed to an amazing Light Pink Sequin Dress With Insert Mesh And same Colour Shoes which were Glittery she sang the words more Glitter Came down.

I ain't ever met a man like that (No)  
>I ain't ever fell so far, so fast (No)<br>You can turn me on, throw me off track  
>Boy you do it, do it<br>You do it, do it  
>You're doin' it well<p>

When the song finished the crowd went mad and crazy!

At the end of the show ,in total pan won 6 awards

The Whole Gang Returned To CC to congratulate pan on her performance

WITH PAN!

She was riding the limo to CC to meet everyone after the show and show them her awards

INSIDE CC!

Ok Ok guys Let's wait for her she'll be here soon. Bulma calmed everyone down

Trunks Brain went crazy all he thought was pan in those 3 outfits dancing and singing.

His brains dreams were interrupted by Everyone Congratulating Pan

Hey Pan Trunks Exclaimed

Hi She answered Glumly

Pan,i need to talk to you He answered

No sorry I can't I have to go home and start recording my next album and also I need to sleep man I forgot to sleep Pan answered as she thanked the gang about the praises and how she was beautiful and strong

She then got in the limousine and asked the driver to drive her home.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Guys plz be patient with me the next chapter will be up after few hours today and NOT tommorow or next week. I PROMISED YOU THAT AND I WON'T BREAK MY PROMISE! _

_Love u all Dbzfan9500 xoxox_


	13. Chapter 12 Unexpected Guest And More

Chapter 12

Note:I DO NOT OWN DB DBZ DBGT!

Charcaters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Marron-23

Goten-25

Trunks-25

As I Promised The 2 Chapters here's chapter 12!

Pan Was Exhausted When she got home!

Her mind was racing soo fast she thought it would explode.

Thankfully it didn't

Her Home Was Rebuild and instead of 2 store it became 4. the extras were a 3 guest rooms a dancing studio,Bigger Living room,Bigger Kitchen,Bigger Bedroom,Steamroom and house swimming pool with whirlpools and jacuzzi in 1 room.

Basically she had it all.

In her bedroom she had 120 inch T.V A Queen Bed A huge Window with the view of the whole Satan City

And More...

While the guestrooms had 100 inch T.V which had 2 medium Window(altogether they would be excatly the same as pans room) Double Bed And more..

Each Room was fitted with a toiled,Basin and a Shower while pan's had a bath which was jacazzi also.

In Dancing Studio They're were the Music system that played the music you wanted,A Huge stage,A recording study and plenty of space to practise.

The kitchen was huge! It had the cooker lot's of Cupboards Filled with food and GINOURMOUS Fridge Fit for a Sayian.

The Livingroom Was amazing! It had a Black Leather Sofa,160 Inch T.V,Kinect,X box and Games for them too. And many more...

When Pan arrived She took off her shoes and went to the medicine cupboard in her kitchen and got some Pain Killers.

When She Finished she got a shower and went to bed.

(The CC Awards Started Around 7:00 In The Evening and It Lasted 2 hours then she came back and talked to the gang came back home took a shower and went to the bed that would be 10:30 Now)

She Heard a Knock On her Main Door,She Got up and answered the door to find Trunks standing there!

What Are You Doin Here She asked

Pan I need to talk to you Trunks answered

Fine,Come in Pan answered Glumly

As they came to the kitchen Pan asked trunks if he wants coffee or tea

Coffee Please He answered As he watched pan doing 1 coffee and 1 Cappuccino

After 3 mins She was done.

She sat Straight Beside

What's Wrong she asked trying to be concerned

Pan you were amazing In The CC Awards Tonight

Thanks is that all? She answered

No that's not all He answered

What is it then She asked

Pan I have feelings in my heart for you and I know that you have some feelings for me too He answered as he sipped on his coffee.

Well Trunks I Don't Pan answered

Well You say that but I know it He thought.

Well It was nice to hang with you but I have busy schedule and im sure you have work Pan answered

Ok But before we go I got you a gift Trunks answered

What is it? Pan answered

This Trunks answered as he leaned over and kissed was taken away by the move

Pans POV

His Lips! They're soo yummy Oh god it's soo hard to pull away

Trunks POV

Omg She's Amazing!

They Kissed Trunks wanted to take next waited the entrance for the tongue which she gladly accepted His both hands were holding pan's petite waist while her gentle hands were at the back of his neck.

Soon enough Pan got her consciousness back,She pulled back.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR She screamed

A little Good bye present He answered as he neared the door

Oh God!(She sights)Fine But could you just bloody answered

Fine see ya Panny Trunks Answered quickly as he closed and went out

Pan Locked the door and went back to a some reason she couldn't Get to sleep

She looked at the clock it flashed bright Green 11:15

Soon she heard her Phone Ring,the caller was Bra

Pan-Hi Bra What's Goin On?

Bra-Hi Pan Me and goten have came back from honeymoon but out car's wheels were busted and we are weak to fly can you pick us up from the airport?

Pan-no prob

Bra-Thnx your a savior

Pan-Anything for a best friend and a uncle

Bra-LOL

Pan-Ok see ya in 10 mins

She Hanged up

She dressed in a flowy Purple top with a blue jeans purple 4 inch heels And a jacket she went downstairs and to her car! To her surprise trunks was there

Trunks why are you here Pan answered

My Limousine I came didn't Arive yet What about you?

Im Goin to pick up Your sister and my uncle from the airport since theyr'e car tyres were busted

Can I come too Trunks Asked

Yes Pan answered she didn't want to fight with him again

They got in Her Black SUV

AFTER 10 MINUTES

BRAS+GOTEN

Look Honey Here's Pan Cars Goten answered

When they got their Luggage and drove them home they got some tea and talked then pan drove trunks home and she went home herself.

END OF THE CHAPTER...

Love ya all Dbzfan9500 xoxox


	14. Chapter 13 More Surprises

Chapter 13

Note: I DO NOT OWN DB,DBZ,DBGT OR ANY LYRICS THAT ARE USED IN THIS CHAPTER OR FANFICTION

Characters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Marron-23

Goten-25

Trunks-25

* * *

><p><p>

Pan was sleeping peacfully after the Bra return and goten and trunks drama. Suddenly her Blackberry rang.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?<br>Don't cha, don't cha? "

Who the hell would call in 3 :00 in night she thought as she picked her phone up and answer it.

To her surprise it was her dad

Gohan-Pan come to hospital,your mum is in labour

Pan-OMG im Coming,Which hospital is it

Gohan-the Central one

Pan-Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes

Gohan-Ok

They Hung Up

She got out of her bed quickly,Pulled out a red tee out,blue jeans,a jacket,some blush,mascara, Quickly Grabbed her 4 inch Heels Inch and put them on Then Snatched Her Black Handbag Which Contained her phone and important locked the house and got into her Blue Cabriolet (She has 4 Cars Btw!)And drove to the main hospital

AT THE CC

Vegeta was the only person who was sleeping

Bra was in her room with goten,since she didn't buy a house for them just yet.

Bulma was also in bed but couldn't sleep because she was the only person knew that videl is pregnant,her minds were sensing something is gonna happen

And Finally Trunks was In His bed,He was awake because he couldn't sleep.

AT THE HOSPITAL

When pan arrived she was greeted by her dads anxious face!

Hey dad how is mum Pan asked

She getting ready for the labour Gohan answered

Im I allowed in Pan Questioned

Sorry Pan only me Gohan answered as Doctor Told him That Videl is ready

Ok Pan answered

BACK AT CC

Bra was trying to sleep when her Blackberry rang (im obsessed with blackberries they are wayy better than I Phones)

"I don't want to go another day  
>So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind<br>Seems like everybody is breaking up  
>And throwing their love away<br>But I know I got a good thing right here "

It Was Pan

Pan-Hey

Bra-Hey Watcha at

Pan-At Hospital

AT BULMA+VEGETAS ROOM

#Bulma hears bra talking to pan#

She Jumps out of bed and runs to Bra's room.

BACK AT BRA'S ROOM

Bulma suddenly comes into the room with a anxious Look

Bra is that pan on the phone? Bulma asked

Yea and for strange reason shes in hospital Bra answered

"Give the phone"

Why mum?

"I need to talk to pan"

"Ok"

Pan-Hello?Is Anyone here

Bulma-Yes it's bulma here

Pan-Hey Bulma-chan Wheres bra?

Bulma-shes with me,Now pan where are you?

Pan-hospital why ask?

Bulma-is it because of your mother is in labour by any chance?

Pan-Yes how did you know?

Bulma-She told me

Pan-Oh ok

Bulma-Pan Can we come?

Pan-Yeah I don't see why not

Bulma-Ok will be there in 10 minutes,BTW which hospital?

Pan-Central

Bulma-Ok thankyou

Pan-no problem

Hang up

Mum whats this about? Bra asked

Videl is in labour Bulma answered

Ooh can I come Bra asked

"Yes you can now hurry up and get dressed we have to be there in 10 mins"

Where are you goin Trunks Voice could be heard

Videl is in labour Bulma answered

Im Coming Trunks answered

"Why"

"Because I want to!"

So After 15 minutes they were there.

When they got to the hospital they met up with pan and they waited for 20 minutes before the doctor came out.

How is she Bulma squealed first

The baby and her are absulutely great Doctor answered

Is it a girl or a boy? Pan asked

It's a Beautiful Baby GIRL! Doctor Answered

YES!im having a sister Pan Exclaimed

You can go in and see them Doctor exclaimed and opened the door where was Gohan,Videl and the Baby!.

Mum! Dad! Pan exclaimed as hugged them

and then she went near her unnamed sister.

"Hello there what's your name"

Well we waited for you Gohan exclaimed

"Well thanks dad and I know a name for her already"

What is it sweety Videl asked

Rose! Cause Of Them Rosy Lips she has Pan answered

I Adore that name pan,Videl answered

And+mum the name rose is from your fave Movie "Titanic"Pan added

She laughs

Yes that too. Videl Exclaims

Oh and Videl Honey,Your favourite Flower is Red Rose Gohan Exclaims

Yes I Love them,but I love them when you give them to me Videl answered as she kissed her hustband.

So that's where pan got her favourite flower? Bra asked

What? Videl

Mum my Favourite Flower Is Red Rose too Pan answered

Yup Got it from your mother Pan! Gohan answers as hugs his now oldest daughter!

Wait I thought your favourite was Yellow? Videl asked

I Adore Pink,Yellow Roses But I absulutely Love Red Roses Mum Pan answers.

Pan,im proud of you! Videl exclaims

Honey,I think we should go home and Bulma,Bra,Trunks and Especially pan thanks for coming Gohan exclaims

Pan Drove Videl,Gohan and Baby Rose Home While she went home 2nd this time she will not get out of bed till 6:00 in the evening.

Trunks Drove Bulma and Bra Home and went to they got home Vegeta was still sleeping and so was goten in bra's room.

END OF THE CHAPTER

Dbzfan9500 xoxox


	15. Chapter 14 Bras talk and 2 months later

Chapter 14

NOTE:do not own db,dbz,dbgt

Characters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Marron-23

Goten -25

Trunks-25

I'm soooo sorry for not updating but u no how life goes! I had a maths,french and english test past these weeks and its stressful.

After the birth of rose pan has been treating her like a spend 250000 zenis in the 2 days!

While videl and gohan just watched how their older daughter spent more after more...

Trunks life went down the hill,he took a holiday to costa rica while he was gone bulma steped back being CEO of CC.

Bra and Goten moved in 2 stored house near the ocean.

And the rest o f the cast lifes were the same.

Until trunks got back from holidays.

Thats were we continue our story...]

After a good break trunks was flyin to CC to tell his mum dad and sister that hes home.

Mum! Dad! Bra! Im home!

Suddenly he wad pulled inside bras room

huh?

Trunks its me bra

Oh hey sis wats up? 

Not much except I want to talk to you about pan

Pan look this way,yes thats gorgeous ,oh yes that s wonderful the photographer exclaimed

pan was on "Glamour" shoot! 

The whole look was all white with the backround so all u can see was her gorgeous black hair.

After she finished she went home and called videl to go shopping for baby clothes

Back at the CC

What about pan

Trunks shes ur bloody mate

now trunks thought shes the copy of his proud father vegeta.

Actually shes not

trunks stop and look at yourself your making yourself look stupid ofcourse shes your mate and if you dont take her now youll lose her

I have nothing to lose and bra is that all you have to talk to me cause I have some major business with marron

yes and trunks when life goes wrong for you dont run to me cause I wont help

wat ever

Well ok im goin home now cause goten is waiting for me with that she got in her porcha and went away

trunks came home and could smell marron cooking the smell was not bad yet not as good as pans

Pan finished shopping and went home cooked chicken korma(my favourite) her she had a voice practise and recorded a song for her next album Live.

2 Months Later...

Pan had the same routine get up eat go to studio record a song do inertview go home and so on it changed when she got round to CC On Friday after noon.

Hello everyone

It was trunks he wanted to announce something

All I wanted to say is that me and marron are engaged and will be married in 2 months!

It hit pan like 60000 tones of bricks

She then leaves CC and goes to the recording studio to her unknown that the rest of the gang is right behind her.

When she arrived she got in her chair and started!

You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in color  
>And do the things I want<p>

You think you got the best of me  
>Think you've had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong<p>

_[chorus]_  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<br>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
>Footsteps even lighter<br>Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

_[bridge]_  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<br>Just me, myself, and I  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<p>

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
>They told you I was moving on, over you<br>You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You tried to break me, but you see

_[repeat chorus]_

_[repeat bridge]_

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
>You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning<br>In the end

_[repeat chorus]_

_[repeat bridge x2]_

when the rest heard her sing that song they took a different look in pan,she wasnt a child anymore she now a woman indeed.

CHAPTER END


	16. Chapter 15 SURPRISE!

Chapter 16

NOTE:I DO NOT OWN DB,DBZ,DBGT

Characters

Pan-20

Bra-21

Marron-23

Goten-25

Trunks-25

Ok my last chapter wasnt my best chapter but hey I altleast wrote it!

* * *

><p><p>

It was a gloomy tuesday evening and pan was just sipping some hot chocolate with her blanket in her living room watchin Marley and then heard heard a knocking sound so she got up and went to see who was at her she opened the door the whole gang was standing guys what brings you all here pan questioned as she let them in 1 by its hard to explain bulma answered

come on tell me

ok

but before you do who wants hot chocolate

lots of hands went up

Ok thats 26 hot chocolates coming up (yes vegeta too)

answered pan as she entered her kitchen

**AFTER MAKING HOT CHOCOLATE...**

soo tell me whats up?

Well pan we wanted to give you a...

SURPRISE! suddenly the living room was turned into a party room with everything needed for a slamming party!

Bulma whats that for?

For making into the music industry

Thanks but isnt trunks and marron suppose to have a party because of their engagement?

They already did

oh

bulma have something to tell you

Talk to me later right now just enjoy and have fun after its your turn to shine. With that she joins videl and dances along the music

pan then changed into a short pink coctail dress and went partying till bulma went on the speakers

"now pan will perform new single called heartbreaker along with

lots of cheers come and the music comes

out comes

Will.:

Look Out

Look Out

Look Out

Will.:

Where It's At

I Know Karmas Comin To Pay Me Back (Pay Me Back)

I Hurt The Sweetest Thang That's On The Map

I Broke Her Heart In 30 Seconds Flat

In 30 Seconds Flat

Now How Did I (How Did I)

Just How Did I Become That Kind Of Guy (Kind Of Guy)

To Look At Girl And Lie Right In The Eye (Right In The Eye)

My Momma Told Me Willy That Ain't Right

Boy Now That Ain't Right

Will.:

I'm S S S Sorry

I'm S S S Sorry

I Didn't Mean To Break Your Heart

I Didn't Mean To Break Your Heart

I'm S S S Sorry

I'm S S S Sorry

I Didn't Mean To Break Ya

B B B B Break It Baby

Look Baby

I'm A Heartbreaker

I'm A Heartbreaker

I'm A Heartbreaker

I'm A Heartbreaker

**Just then pan steps out wearing a tight ripped denim shorts with a Pink Tie Waist Asymmetrical Cami and Glitter Platform Pumps with 5 inch.**

Your A Heartbreaker

Your A Heartbreaker

Your A Heart

Both:

A H H H H I'm A Heart

A H H H I'm a

Will.:

Where She Go (Where She Go)

I Got Some Things I Gotta Let Her Know (Let Her Know)

To Fix The Love Now It's Impossible (It's Impossible)

But Baby Baby If We Take It Slow

If We Take It Slow

We Can Make It Work (Make It Work)

We Just Can't Throw The Love Down In The Dirt (Down In The Dirt)

You Probly Thinkin I'm A F***ing Jerk

Cause The Way I Let You Down It Made You Hurt

I Didn't Mean To Make You Hurt

Will. and Pan

I'm S S S Sorry

I'm S S S Sorry

I Didn't Mean To Break Your Heart

I Didn't Mean To Break Your Heart

I'm S S S Sorry

I'm S S S Sorry

I Didn't Mean To Break Ya

B B B B Break It Baby

Look Baby

I'm A Heartbreaker

Your A Heartbreaker

I'm A Heartbreaker

Your A Heartbreaker

I'm A Heartbreaker

Your A Heartbreaker

Your A Heart

A H H H H I'm A Heart

A H H H I'm a

Will.: Break It Down

Pan: Let's Break It Down [x8]

Pan: Your A Heart Breaker [x4]

Will.: I'm A Heartbreaker [x2]

I'm A Heart

H H H H Heart

H H H H Heart

When finished there was a loud applause and then compliments everything went great for pan but someone was watching her in the back.

After the song finished there was more partyin

**NEXT DAY**

**Pan woke up dressed up and went to the recording to recording her new single Hotstuff**

**IN THE RECODING STUDIO...**

**when pan arrived in the recording studio she didnt notice that bra,trunks,marron,goten,bulma,vegeta,gohan and videl were there**

**Hey Pat can we start **

**Yeah pan oh and we have your favourite pillows and change of seat as you asked**

**Thanks your the best**

**no prob **

**ok lets roll**

Well I tried**  
><strong>But I won't give in**  
><strong>That's alright **  
><strong>'Cause I'm going to win**  
><strong>Now I know **  
><strong>I've got to let you go**  
><strong>Now I see **  
><strong>You were never meant for me

Looking for your hot stuff  
>Baby, I need it<br>Looking for your hot stuff  
>Baby, tonight<br>I want your hot stuff  
>I got to feel it<br>Got to have your hot stuff  
>Got to have your love tonight<p>

Ooh yeah  
>I want you back<br>Ooh yeah  
>I want you back<p>

I remember the love in your eye  
>When you took my hand and said goodbye<br>I don't know where the river flows  
>But now I'm free<br>I'm not going to go down again

Looking for your hot stuff  
>Baby, I need it (Come on)<br>Looking for your hot stuff  
>Baby, tonight (Baby, baby)<br>I want your hot stuff  
>I got to feel it (I got to feel it)<br>Got to have your hot stuff  
>Got to have your love tonight<p>

Ooh yeah  
>I want you back<br>Ooh yeah  
>I want you back<br>Ooh yeah  
>I want you back<br>Ooh yeah  
>I want you back<p>

Hot, hot, hot  
>Hot, hot, hot<br>Hot, hot, hot  
>Hot, hot, hot<p>

Looking for your hot stuff  
>Baby, I need it<br>Looking for your hot stuff  
>Baby, tonight (Baby, tonight)<br>I want your hot stuff  
>I got to feel it<br>Got to have your hot stuff  
>Got to have your love tonight<p>

Looking for your hot stuff  
>Baby, I need it (Baby, I need it)<br>Looking for your hot stuff  
>Baby, tonight (Baby, tonight)<br>I want your hot stuff  
>I got to feel it (I got to feel it)<br>Got to have your hot stuff  
>Got to have your love tonight<p>

Ooh yeah  
>I want you back<br>Ooh yeah  
>I want you back<br>Ooh yeah  
>I want you back<br>Ooh yeah  
>I want you back<p>

Ooh yeah  
>Tell me that you<br>Do yeah  
>Ooh yeah<br>Tell me that you  
>Do yeah<p>

Ooh yeah  
>Tell me that you<br>Do yeah  
>Ooh yeah<br>Tell me that you  
>Do yeah<p>

Thats definitely a single

yeah it has a good rhythm

Ok thanks pat I have to dash to briefs and announce that she went to SUV and drove to CC direction

BACK AT THE STUDIO

Ok trunks transport us back CC using I.T

K mum

At CC

Guys im here

Hey Pan

Hey Bulma-chan can you call everyone for a sec?

Yeah sure why?

Just I need to tell you somethin

ok VEGETA,BRA(Bra is visiting along with goten)GOTEN,TRUKS,MARRON LIVING ROOM NOW!

When they gathered around pan went to the point,but before she started gohan,videl and baby rose were rushing through the doors

Pan? you alright

Yes dad please sit down I have a announcement to make

ok

I was trying to say that 2 days ago my manager rang me and say that breathe tour is to start and will last 2 months which means ill be away for 2 months from japan

WHAT? All shouted

Its only 2 months

2 MONTHS? ARE YOU CRAZY?

No shes not gohan bulma answeres

thanks bulma

When are leaving

This friday Bra.

Holy Crap thats in 2 Days

Language Goten

Sorry Videl

pan promise you ll contact us

yes mum I will now guys I got to go to pack see ya love ya

Bii pan we'll miss you

miss you too

END OF CHAPTER


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Characters Pan:20 Bra:21 Marron:23 Goten:25 Trunks:25. Hey everyone I'm writing this ep on my phone so if the font and and such is different it means its was written on my phone but if it is regural it means it was wrote on my PC. Soo let's get cracking to the next ep. PS I will be moving the rate up soon. When pan got home she packed her bags and took a bath,afterall you don't get to tour around the world every single day! After she got out of bath she popped som e popcorn and watched a romantic movie. NEXT DAY! Pan arrived at the Briefs mansion and picked up Goten,Bra,Trunks and Marron to go and watch her shootin her promotinal commercial for her Breathe tour!. Trunks POV! OMG today when pan was shootin the commercial she looks so good in that tight leather shorts and that glittery 1 arm shirt that was showing off that beautiful piercing,marron wouldn't get one cause she's too god all I wanna do is to make her scream my name(horny). AFTER THE SHOOT! PANS POV. While I was shooting I cought a pair of eyes I didn't want to!Trunks! I can't get him out of my head. NORMAL POV. Pan treated everyone to a smoothie,some people were satisfied and happy that included goten cause he got some sort of food,but some others not and that's was pissed off by the way trunks was staring at pan earlier and drank her peach and lemon(just a random smoothie I never tried before)in silence. After the smoothies pan and bra went shopping while Marron,trunks,goten went back to to trunks house. AFTER 3 HOURS. Both pan and bra were ready to go clubbing all they needed was to call trunks to tell them to hurry up and where to meet them. END OF THE CHAPTER. Funny way to end a chapter eh? Dbzfan9500 xx


	18. Update

Update!

Hey everyone this is dbzfan9500 and this NOT a chapter of I.C its a update.

1st I have news on my story that my story started off with quite a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes and I was wondering if I could either

A delete it and re write it

B delete it and forget it

C continue without any action

WARNING: if you chose A I will upload the chapters way slower than 1st time because I have exams,sad ending to update and personal life to live.

So the fate is in my hands but you are the people who reads this,so you get to vote too :)

Post your vote in the review box

Dbzfan9500 xxx (Diamond! My Nickname)


End file.
